Out Of The Blue
by The Red Lightning
Summary: Hyuuga talks Ayanami into a challenge… read to find out what…


**Out Of The Blue**

_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** Hyuuga talks Ayanami into a challenge…

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of 07-Ghost, that title belongs to Amemiya Yuki.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

**Enjoy the ride.**

* * *

Metal clashed against metal forcefully. Tiny sparks created from the friction of the blades, flew into the air to quickly disappear into thin air, just as quick as they had appeared. The blades sung as they skilfully were manoeuvred through the air, following the others' movements like if they were dancing. Heavy uniforms fluttered in the wind created by their movements. Silver hair was slightly cut by the strong wind pressure caused of the incoming blade, even if the defend was successful. The sun watched carefully over them, while a cap and a pair of sunglasses shielded their eyes from the strong sunlight. There were no time to rest, no time to think, just act. If a single thought crossed the mind the fight would be over within seconds. Though being professionals, their instincts guided them to answer and respond with quick slashes.

It was no serious match even though the thrusts were powerful. It had been something the cheeky Lt. Commander had proposed, daring the Chief of Staff to decline while being called a coward, knowing very well the officer was too proud to decline. So here they were fighting each other in a game only they could play. Trying their hardest to overthrow the other, in an intense battle of clashing swords, metal against metal. Both being stubborn not to lose.

Their reactions were fast and flexible, responding to the each blow with a strength and speediness beyond human understanding. That was one of the many reasons why they were feared on the battlefield, being merciless killers.

When an incoming blow from below came against the officer he quickly managed to successfully defend himself from it, although he didn't get time to recover when the Lt. Commander quickly changed direction and instead swung his blade from above. The Chief of Staff wanted to take a step backwards to avoid it, but the blade was faster than his movements and he could feel the powerful air from the blade as the tip barely graced his uniform, and the officer knew that if the Lt. Commander had been serious he would have been severely cut, which also would mean that he had lost. They both knew. A playful smile graced the cheeky Lt. Commander as he watched how his superior's belt and uniform were torn apart by the powerful thrust, showing him quite the view.

The officer's eyes widened in a brief show of horror, as he realized just how close that slash had been, as he felt his uniform split in two while also feeling a slightly stingy feeling on his bare chest. When he looked down on his chest he saw a tiny line of crimson all the way where the blade had graced him, and it was when he noticed this, his eyes widened again, this time due to shock. He hadn't expect the blade to cut everything he wore to barely grace his skin. His pants fell helplessly to the ground when they were cut in half, along with his underwear, and the tiny line of crimson proudly trailed its' way all over his sensitive skin to the very head of it.

"HYUUUUUUUUGA!!" amethyst eyes glared daggers at said man before the dangerous red words was sent flying at the stunned swordsman, making him end up on the ground in a smoky heap, while the officer was seething with frustration as well as breathing heavily. His torn uniform fluttered dramatically in the wind at the same time as he grasped the fabric and covered himself with it as he slowly walked closer to the beaten swordsman with determined steps. "Give me your clothes!" it wasn't a question it was an order, and the poor swordsman didn't move as he lay there antagonizing in his pain, slightly cursing the violent nature towards him of the man in front of him. _Aya-tan is such sore loser and always cheats to win in the end._

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N:** I don't know what got me to write this, well I know I wanted to keep them in character and I think I managed to do that. Since Hyuuga is probably the only one who can get the stoic ice king to react. This was first meant to be written in a comic way, but I can't seem to remember how to write it so it sounds funny, so I guess it became some mix between funny and serious in the end.  
I won't say the idea is completely mine, but I guess this version of it is, originally I read a fanfiction where it was Hyuuga and Konatsu training, and it's called _Damages_, and when I re-read it for the umpteenth time I came to think of, what if it had been Ayanami in Konatsu's place hmmm, and this fic was born. I hope you enjoyed it, and please DO review, I love to read feedback to know what I write is appreciated by you readers, thanks in advance.

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
